Mai United!
by ArtisanGirl
Summary: San Francisco is about to be a battle ground for the mai and the order. Lives will be lost and love will be tested. Ocs still submitting
1. Chapter 1

**Hey NLOCK fans! I'm working on a fanfiction with plenty of OCs! So send yours in and I'll put them in the story! The story is about how Mai in San Francisco and some from around the world come to San Fran to face with the order alongside the uniter.**

* * *

><p>Application!<p>

Full Name:

Birthplace:

Age:

Grade:

Mai or human:

Eye color:

Hair color and length:

General appearance:

Gender:

Personality traits:

Apparel:

How your character gets along with the other characters: (if they know them)

-Chloe

-Alek

-Jasmine

-Amy

-Paul

-Valentina

-Brian

Tattoos/Jewelry/ Hair extensions/ other:

Talents:

Anything Else:


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NLOCK!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ceren's POV <strong>

I slammed my brand new locker shut with my very inhuman strength and stormed down the hall of my new high school. The bystanders in the hallway parted like the red sea as I, a very strong and temperamental Turkish girl who just transferred from Washington D.C., stomped down the hall with intent to kill. But this wasn't new for me. This was my routine for the last week and it was all because of _him_.

Alek Petrov.

The son of an old family friend, who happened to be a cocky, arrogant, smug son of a -

Anyways, it all started the first day of school…

**Flashback **

"_Now, remember honey, he'll be waiting for you in the front lobby," my mom said._

"_Seriously mom," I said rolling my eyes, "Do I really need a tour guide?"_

"_Valentina offered," she said, "I couldn't turn her down."_

"_Not even for _me_!" I said._

"_No," she said simply, "Now go on, you're gonna be late."_

_I slid out of the car, gave my mom a half smile and a wave and she was gone. I wedged my way through the other high schoolers into the building. I waited in the lobby for what felt like five minutes. The hall was starting to clear up. I tapped my foot impatiently and glanced around the lobby. Finally I threw my hands in the air._

"_What the hell!" I cried, a few people turned to look at me, like I was nuts, "Where is this guy!"_

"_Well someone's impatient," said a cool voice from behind me. I turned around ready to cluck the poor sap upside the head then stopped abruptly when I saw who it was._

_He was tall, athletic and handsome. He had dark blonde hair and the most dazzling eyes ive ever seen. And when he talked he the most killer accent, too. Wait a sec, he was talking to me…._

"_Hello, anyone in there?" he tapped my forehead._

_I shook my head violently, I do not generally like when people I don't know touch me. I glared at him and crossed my arms._

"_Are you Alek Petrov?" I asked._

"_Yes," he said with a smirk perfectly plastered to his face._

"_Interesting," I said closing my eyes._

"_Is it?" he replied._

_Before he could see what happened I grabbed his shirt collar and had himtwo inches off the ground. He looked down on me surprised and just smiled._

"_Ya know it's rude to be late, right," I said casually._

_He just nodded._

"_Good," I let him down and pat him on the back._

"_Now where," I pulled out my schedule and looked at for a few seconds as a baffled Alek looked on, "is AP Caculus?"_

"_It's this way," he tilted his head in the direction of the north hall._

"_Thank you," I said smiling._

_We walked down the hall in silence. But it didn't last too long…_

"_So you're mai right?" he asked casually._

_I was surprised at first, but then thought of my mom's old family friend and sighed in relief. _

"_You are too?" I asked already knowing the answer._

_He nodded. "You only picked me up because I let you." He stopped in front of the class. "So people won't pick on you, ya know."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." I grumbled._

_I opened the door and was about to step inside until Alek gave me a not so gentle push into the classroom, right into the teacher. And this teacher liked to give detentions to new students, too._

_END FLASHBACK_

**Ceren's POV**

I walked into the very class I started my, oh so perfect first day in. I threw books onto my desk and slid into my seat. Andrea, the girl who sat behind me, smiled and shook her head. She's known Alek since forever and found his destructive antics funny.

"You can't stay mad at him forever," she said in her cool English accent, "He's really nice when you get to know him."

"I say she can stay mad as long as she wants," Karsyn McClain said from next to me, she was from Sydney, Australia and had an accent, too. That seemed to be a trend in this school, "he needs a few enemies."

"I make the perfect enemy," I said crossing my arms as my eyes became cold.

"I think he has too many allies anyways," said Adele Nox. She flipped her long brown hair and turned around from the seat in front of me, "Especially with _Chloe_."

"The last thing we should worry about is talking about the Unit- ," Adele slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Are you crazy?" you can't just talk about the uniter in public," she whispered fiercely, scaring the crap out of me. Who knew a girl who stood at 5' could be so scary? I guess it was the mai in her.

I sat back shocked and apologized. The uniter was supposed to be protected by us so she could save us. I guess that's how it goes.

"Hey Declan!" Andrea practically shouted from her seat.

Another accented mai boy, Declan Killian, who was tall and scrawny and didn't talk much. He waved shyly at Andrea and found his seat. Austin Keshner playfully elbowed him and started chatting with the red head. Just then, Mr. Jimenez walked in. He was short and bad tempered.

"Quiet class!" he bellowed rapping his meter stick against the board.

**Cassie's POV**

I knew I was in trouble when I walked into school. The hallway was completely empty. I stamped my foot down in anger. I can't believe my alarm clock went off late! My parents were off doing mai duty, so they weren't there to wake me up! I tip toed quietly into my first period class. Luckily, they were watching a documentary on something so no one noticed I just came in. Using my mai abilities I quietly slipped into my seet next to Chloe.

"You're late?" Chloe said surprised.

"Alarm clock didn't go off," I whispered.

The girl in front of us giggled. I glared at the back of her blonde head. Allison Kulmak turned around her blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Ah shut up Ali," I said before she could anything across to me. I didn't hate her; we were just very different people at times.

"Valentina said she wanted to meet us all this afternoon at 4," Chloe whispered.

I nodded in agreement.

"And don't forget to set your alarm clock to 4, Cass," Ali said smirking. I glared at her again that day.

**Later on at Valentina's Apartment**

**Ceren's POV**

Jasmine greeted me at the front door of the apartment. She smiled and gave me a hug. Then Cassie came in behind me and Jasmine simply shook her hand. There were a lot of mai crowded inside, some adults but most were teens. Several I remember from around school. One guy with spiky light brown hair and green eyes, Milo I think was his name, was in some kind of argument with Alek.

Austin Keshner and Cassie Bryant were talking about something in the corner. I rolled my eyes. I don't know when they're going to tell each that they like each other, but it better be soon. Alek walked past me, I glared at him and he glared right back.

I slung my arm around Milo's neck and gave him a hug. He arched his eyebrow at me. We didn't get along at first but eventually bonded over our hatred of Alek. He treated like a pesky little sister, which I did dutifully. Emma Jones, _my_ pretend pesky little sister, came up to me and gave me a bear hug. The small blond, almost mai girl was always laughing and smiling unless you did something to tick her off, of course.

While everyone was chatting and enjoying themselves I inspected myself in a nearby mirror. My long jet black was out of place in a few places my brown eyes were average as was my face and any other feature. I could be pretty, I guess but I wasn't a head turner that's for sure.

"Trying to break our mirrors?" Alek said, coming up behind me and ruining my moment of piece.

"Always," I retorted turning around and shoving back. He bumped in to Chloe and turned a shade of red I've never seen.

Adele gave me a thumbs up from across the room. Valentina cleared her throat, which every trained mai ear heard throughout the room, becoming silent.

"I have a new announcement to make," she said, "You all have noticed that Mai seem to be gathering here in San Francisco." A few nods and agreements filled the room. "This is because we have found our uniter, the one with nine lives."

Everyone looked over at Chloe. She looked down embarrassed.

"As Mai we must ensure her safety," she said looking over at everyone in the room scanning each of there faces, "No cost is too great," her eyes flickered on me, "None."

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing really happened this chapter, but i had to make sure i introduced as many ocs as i could. If your oc didn't make it yet they will definitely be in the second chapter!<strong>

**For those who are wondering, Ceren is my own oc. She play one of the main parts of the story. And thank you ChalekLover103 for both your ocs and everyone else for theirs! Your help is much appreciated!**


End file.
